The Quest to Save
by ZoeRose24
Summary: Zoe Rose is no regular girl. She's a demigod. When she is chosen to lead a quest to save 3 other demigods along with her best friend, Lilly she has to face her one worst enemy. Will she return? PEN NAME WAS HannaBananaTwinny
1. Chapter 1

**AN-I am back with more PJO. I wrote this awhile ago for NANOWRIMO so I can update daily. Sorry if the chapters are short. Like with the rest of my stories, one review and I will update.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a guy so I don't own PJO.**

Chapter One: The Day I Finally Won

_Clang, clang, clatter._ Tayana's sword hit the ground."I won!" I screamed.

"Yeah, but the whole camp doesn't have to know you won the sword fight Zoe Rose." Tayana snarled.

"But I have a right. It says so in the camp rules. '_Rule #24, if a sword fighter beats the best sword fighter the whole camp has a right to know,' _soha, ha, HA!_"_ I smirked.

Hi, I'm Zoe Rose and I'm a demigod. I live at Camp Starshine year-round because stupid Jean killed my family in a fire. I'm not really a daughter of any Greek god because I am a demigod created by the gods. I am a mix of the wisdom and ability to always have a plan from Athena, and I have the beauty and ability to charm speak from Aphrodite. Even though I was created by the gods, I am NOT related to the children of any god or goddess.

I'm twelve years old and five foot three and a half. I have Stormy Gray eyes, I have long, straight dirty blond hair and I'm skinny. I really want to go on a quest.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _"Zoe Rose you can't be late to dinner like last time." My best friend Lilly screamed over the rush of people.

"I have to change out of my armor. " I yelled back so as quickly as I could, I ran back to my cabin. I changed into my favorite outfit, a dark blue tank top, a white miniskirt and gold flip-flops. Then as quickly as I could I rushed back to find Lilly.

When I finally got to the dining hall I was late, which didn't surprise me at all. "Zoe Rose, over here," Lilly called.

I hurried over as fast as I could possibly go in flip-flops. "Does Percy know I'm late?" I asked. I was worried our Camp Director, Percy Jackson, (yes _thee _Percy Jackson), would find out I was late again.

"No, we all just got here, so don't worry you're not late." Lilly whispered.

"Zoe Rose. Not late. That's surprising." Percy boomed. I turned around and saw Percy standing right behind me. "And you're wearing my favorite outfit." He winked at me and I blushed.

At Camp Starshine all we have to do is think of what food and drink we want and it will appear in front of you. I thought of my favorite food and drink tonight because I was wearing my favorite outfit. All of a sudden an extra cheese and pickle pizza appeared in front of me, along with a gold colored Sierra Mist in a gold colored goblet.

"Now that you have all settled down, I have some news, both good and bad." Percy announced. "The good news is that we have a new best sword fighter, Zoe Rose. Could you please stand up?" I stopped eating and glanced at Lilly, but I stood up anyway. Everyone clapped except for Tayana, and I sat down. "Thank you. Okay now that that is over with, you need to know the bad news. The three demigods that have gone on the quest have not returned and are missing."

Everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I'm just uploading this just to have to chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not a guy.**

Chapter Two: Rescue Mission and Surprises

"There will be a quest," Percy continued. "And since Zoe Rose is the best sword fighter in Camp Starshine, she has the privilege of leading this quest."

"No fair!" Tayana screamed. "She is only the best sword fighter because she beat me _today_!"

"Ah but she beat you. No more arguing. Zoe Rose is leading the quest. Zoe Rose, one person can come with you. Who will it be?" Percy asked.

I beamed. "Lilly. You should know_, _Percy." I stated.

"All _right_," Percy stated innocently. "You two will leave two days from now. You will spend tomorrow training. I personally will be getting all of your supplies ready for your quest. Okay now everyone, you have five minutes to finish eating, then Zoe Rose and I are going to have a sword fight. Everyone is invited to watch."

"What!" I screeched. "I never agreed to this! PERCY!"

"You need to get practice sword fighting, Zoe Rose." Lilly tried to calm me down.

"So do you Lillian. If you think _I _need practice, then why don't you fight him?" I growled.

Lilly backed up. She knew she had crossed a line when I called her Lillian. "Sorry." Lilly squeaked.

"Forget it. Just tell Percy that we will sword fight at seven PM instead of when we are done eating or I won't fight at all." I told Lilly.

As Lilly ran to tell Percy what I said, I sighed. I wished I didn't have to sword fight Percy. I picked at the food on my plate and thought about the strategy I used to defeat Tayana. I sighed again.

I looked up to see Lilly running back to me. "Percy said that he would sword fight me first then at seven PM he will sword fight you." Lilly told me.

"That sounds good. Then you can practice sword fighting against Percy. You really need it." I smiled slyly.

"Zoe Rose!" Lilly responded smiling. "It's not like either of us is going to actually win the duel."

"I may surprise you Keys." I snickered. "_Lillian Keys is going to win!_" I sang getting up off the picnic table bench and dancing.

"Oh great, you're nervous, which means you act like you're hyper. It also means that you're going to-" _Blech._ "Throw up. Yeah. Zoe Rose, are you okay?" Lilly asked.

"Ooh," I cried weakly. I sank to the ground.

"Percy Jackson!" Lilly yelled turning to the table Percy was sitting at. "Zoe Rose just puked!"

He jumped off his seat and came hurrying over. "Is she okay?" Percy asked.

"No she's alright. I just called you over to see your pretty face." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Percy squeaked innocently. "We need to get her to the hospital wing."

I stood up suddenly and spoke. "I'm fine. But, Percy," I turned towards him, "I'm ready to sword fight. If I win, I will sword fight you again. If I lose you sword fight Lilly. Okay?"

"Sounds good, but why are you suddenly not sick?" Percy questioned.

"I-I d-don't know." I stammered. "I guess I'm just not scared to duel you anymore."

"Go get your armor on and meet me at The Hexagon." Percy ordered. The Hexagon was the sword fighting arena and also where I beat Tayana earlier.

"Meet you there in five minutes. 'Kay?" I told Percy.

"Sure, why not." Percy turned to face Lilly. "Lilly get your armor on too, just in case you have to sword fight me."

"But-but…" Lilly stuttered, and Percy glared at her and she sighed. "Okay Mr. Camp Director, sir." We all turned and ran to get our armor on.

I almost fell running on the dirt road to my cabin, but it felt good and the wind was streaming through my hair. The sun was beginning to set and it was beautiful. That's when I almost tripped. I was gazing at the sunset.

Once I got to my cabin, I changed into a pair of ripped blue jeans, and a black Camp Starshine long-sleeved shirt, plus a pair of splatter painted sneakers. And finally my armor, bronze armor that was old and scratched from sword fighting everyone in camp. As I was leaving I grabbed my lucky sword that Athena and Aphrodite gave. I sighed. Now I had to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Here's the next chapter. Even though I didn't get a review, I got a follow. Thank you to **_cuteykitty5597_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Never have, never will.**

Chapter Three: Fighting, Trickery and Some Other Stuff

There I was standing with my sword point inches from Percy's neck. His sword, Riptide, was in my hand. "Say I win Percy, or I will put your sword up inches from your eye." I barked.

"Zoe Rose, Zoe Rose." I smiled, the crowd was chanting for _me!_

"Fine, you win." Percy backed away from me, shaking his head.

The crowd was screaming. "Okay good. I'm glad I won. Now you fight Lilly." I said smiling.

"What!" Percy screamed. "That was not in the deal!"

"Oh yes it was." I argued. I held up a piece of paper without Percy's signature.

"Let me see that." Percy grabbed the paper from my hand. "It says here…" Percy read off the paper. "I, Percy Jackson, pledge to sword fight Lillian Keys if Zoe Rose Vonstiel beats me in a sword fight."

"Thank you for pledging to sword fights Lilly if I won." I said stifling a laugh.

"WHAT?" Percy yelped.

"Remember the pen is mightier than the sword." I sneered.

"Honey, she tricked you. Would you please just sword fight Lilly?" Annabeth, our nurse, whispered. She was also Percy's fiancée.

"You better listen to Annabeth, _honey_." I teased

Percy growled. "Fine, but I will get you back Zoe Rose. Mark my words, I will get you back."

"Percy no threatening our campers. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Annabeth warned. I laughed, I remembered.

It was a bright sunny day, about two months ago. Percy and Ali, (Ali was one of the three demigods that got sent on the quest), and all of a sudden Percy threatened to send Ali home into the world of monsters. And Percy's pegisi, Violet, bounded out of nowhere and a couple seconds later Percy was flat on the ground, Violet on top of him. Percy was so mad!

I snapped back to reality and opened my eyes. I sat up and was confused. I was in the hospital wing. "Ooh," I realized. I must have blacked out when I had my flashback.

"Oh good, your awake." Annabeth stated rushing across the room.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well all of a sudden you blacked-" I cut Annabeth off.

"I know I blacked out. I'm talking about in the sword fight with Percy against Lilly." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. That. The sword fight is still going on and from what I saw it looked like Lilly has the disadvantage. Once it's finished Percy and Lilly will come to see you." Annabeth explained. The door creaked open and Annabeth turned around on her heal. Her face had a wash of relief wash over it. "Oh good there they are here."

Lilly tiptoed over to see me. "How are you?" Lilly asked quietly. "Percy beat me and was way too good for me. I still have no idea how you beat Percy. Speaking of Percy, he has something to give you."

"Where is Percy?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention to Lilly.

"He is right here but he is using Annabeth's invisibility cap." Lilly replied simply.

"Lilly is right." Percy agreed. He took off a Pink Yankees baseball cap. "As Lilly said I have something I want to give you." Percy put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pen. "I want you to have Riptide for your quest. Just take off the cap and it will turn into a sword. Touch the cap to the tip of the sword and it will turn back into a pen. If you lose it, it will appear back in your pocket." Percy handed me his "pen."

"Wow! Thank you!" I exclaimed carefully taking Riptide out of his hand and putting it into my pocket.

"Now Lilly and Zoe Rose," Percy ordered, "back to your cabins. You have a full day of training tomorrow."

"Sir, yes, sir." I said saluting Percy. "Whatever you say sir." I hopped off my bed in the hospital wing and turned to Lilly. "Race ya to our cabin? By the way, who won the sword fight?" Apparently I didn't hear her before.

"I'll tell you at the cabin. Ready, Set, GO!" Lilly yelled quickly and took off, leaving me in the dust. I shook my head and took off after her.

I passed Lilly in about two seconds and got to the cabin in about five seconds. I was always a fast runner. By the time Lilly got to our cabin I had started dancing ballet. "Percy beat me," Lilly panted. "I still have no idea how you beat him."

I turned around and opened the door to our cabin, and then I turned back to Lilly. "Come on let's sleep, I'm like, super tired." I whined.

"You're right," Lilly started tittering. "And this time I will beat you up the lava wall."

"Yeah right and I'm going to marry Percy." I said sarcastically. I turned and walked inside my cabin. I was way tired from sword fighting Percy and blacking out.


End file.
